1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body dryers and more particularly pertains to a new body dryer with mirror for drying a body of a user while viewing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, body dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art body dryers include U. S. Pat. No. 3,878,621; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,424; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,595; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,222; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,439; and U.S. Pat. Des. 311,070.
In these respects, the body dryer with mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a body of a user while viewing the same.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of body dryers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new body dryer with mirror construction wherein the same can be utilized for drying a body of a user while viewing the same.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new body dryer with mirror apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the body dryers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body dryer with mirror which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art body dryers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having an enlarged rectangular front face, an enlarged rectangular rear face, and a periphery formed therebetween for defining an interior space. As shown in the Figures, the periphery is defined by a top face, a bottom face, and a pair of arcuate side faces. The front face is equipped with a rectangular recess formed therein. The recess has a planar rectangular recessed face and a pair of angled recessed sides. The rear face has a plurality of cylindrical mounts coupled thereto and extending rearwardly therefrom. The mounts serve for being coupled to a vertical recipient surface such that the housing remains in spaced parallel relationship with the recipient surface. As shown in FIG. 3, the top face has a pair of staggered rows of linearly aligned circular breathing apertures formed therein. Next provided is an enlarged planar rectangular mirror mounted on the recessed face of the housing. An elongated fluorescent light is mounted on each of the angled recessed sides of the recess of the housing for illuminating upon the receipt of power. A plurality of vertically oriented heating coils are situated within the interior space of the housing adjacent to the side faces of the periphery thereof. In use, the heating coils are adapted to generate heat within the interior space of the housing upon the receipt of power. Associated therewith is a plurality of blower assemblies each having a circular configuration. The blower assemblies are mounted on the front face of the housing between the recess and the periphery thereof. In use, the blower assemblies function to blow heated air from the interior space of the housing in a direction perpendicular with respect to the front face of the housing. This is effected only upon the receipt of power by the blower assemblies. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a power switch is mounted on a middle extent of the front face of the housing adjacent to one of the side faces of the periphery thereof. The power switch is connected between the fluorescent light, heating coils, blower assemblies and a power source for selectively supplying the same with power.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new body dryer with mirror apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the body dryers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body dryer with mirror which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art body dryers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new body dryer with mirror which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new body dryer with mirror which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new body dryer with mirror which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such body dryer with mirror economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new body dryer with mirror which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body dryer with mirror for drying a body of a user while viewing the same.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body dryer with mirror that includes a sing having an elongated height. Also included is a mirror mounted on the housing. A heating mechanism is situated along the height of the housing for expelling heated air therefrom.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.